1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable electronic device with 3D image capture capability, and in particular relates to image difference control for 3D image capturing.
2. Description of the Related Art
For 3D image capturing, it generally requires two image capture modules: a first image capture module imitates the human left eye; and a second image capture module imitates the human right eye.
In conventional techniques, the first and second image capture modules, assembled in a portable electronic device with 3D, are spaced apart by a fixed distance. When a subject to be captured is very close to the device, the image difference between a first image captured by the first image capture module and a second image captured by the second image capture module may be too significant to form a 3D image.